Bootylicious
by BootyliciousK
Summary: I rated it PG13 because the song has the f word and swear words in it.


Bootylicious  
By Bootylicious_K  
  
Author's Note: Bootylicious belongs to Destiny's Child and Harry Potter  
characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione is walking down the hall with Ginny and Pavarti. Then she drags  
them into a classroom and says "Hey you guys, let's do something for the  
guys and see if it works!"  
"Ok!" Pavarti said  
"Ok here's the plan we go to Hogsmeade on the next visit, buy some  
clothes that are sexy and show our bellies and sing Bootylicious!"  
Hermione whispered to them.  
"I'm not sure about this, we could get poins taken away because we  
did something like that!" Ginny said looking worried.  
"O Come on Ginny, take chances, make mistakes, and get messy!"  
Pavarti said erging her to say yes.  
"You've been watching The Magic School Bus from the U.S.A haven't  
you?" Hermione said staring at Pavarti.  
"Ya, kinda, but I couldn't help it!" Pavarti said trying to get off the  
subject. "So anyways Ginny are you with us, or not?"  
"I guess so, but I don't want to get in trouble ok?"  
"Ok!"  
They rehersed for 3 days and worked out so they wouldn't be   
chumby. Hermione told Harry and Ron that she'd be with Pavarti and Ginny  
in Hogsmeade. Before they could ask why, she went off with Pavarti and   
Ginny to reherse.  
It was October 31st and it was a Hogsmeade day! Hermione bought  
a tight red shirt that was kinda like a sports bra and a black leather skirt  
that was really short! Pavarti and Ginny bought the same outfit but the  
top was baby blue, and Ginny's top was yellow. They bought the same  
biker boots also.  
That night Hermione announced that Pavarti, Ginny, and herself  
would be performing in the Gryffindor Common Room at 11:30 p.m.  
"Everyone is invited!" Pavarti added.  
"Boys especially!" Ginny also added.  
So that night they got ready wearing long black coats they also  
bought in Hogsmeade.  
"All right, are you ready for the performence of your life time?"  
Hermione shouted.  
"Ya!" everyone shouted back.  
They all started singing and took there coats off:  
Ginny, can you handle this?  
Pavarti, can you handle this?  
Hermione, can you handle this?  
I don't think they can handle this!  
  
Barely move, we've arrived  
Lookin sexy, lookin fly  
Baddest chick, chick inside  
DJ, jam tonight  
Spotted me a tender thang  
There you are, come on baby  
Don't you wanna dance with me  
Can you handle, handle me  
  
You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight  
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see  
Move, groove, prove you can hang with me  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me  
Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this=20  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
I don't think you can handle this!  
  
I'm about to break you off  
H-town goin hard  
Lead my hips, slap my thighs  
Swing my hair, square my eyes  
Lookin hot, smellin good  
Groovin like I'm from the hood  
Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss  
Can you handle, handle this  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
Move your body up and down (whoo!)  
Make your booty touch the ground (whoo!)  
I can't help but wonder why (whoo!)  
Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe  
  
I shake my jelly at every chance  
When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have  
Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz  
  
[Scatting]  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe.  
  
Every one screamed and applauded for them, but then the worse  
of all worse. Professor McGonagall came in shocked.  
"Ms Granger! Ms Patil! Ms Weasly! What on earth do you think  
you're doing?!?" McGonagall gaping at them.  
They rushed to put there coats on!  
"Uh, we were just dancing!" Hermione said quickly.  
"That! Is Lap Dancing Ms Granger! 20 points each from  
Gryffindor!"  
"But, but, but!" Pavarti said.  
"Would you like it higher Ms Patil. Now go to your dormitories  
before I get even angrier with the lot of you!"  
"Yes ma'am!" Ginny said pushing them to the girl's staircase.  
Later on when they were in there dormitories.  
"I'm never having an idea like that possible ever again!" Hermione  
muttered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: The Magic School Bus belongs to whoever made The Magic  
School Bus! Please review! 


End file.
